


He tired

by Ya_Boi_Hal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BUT I'M POSTING ANYWAY FUCK U ME, I SCRAEM BECAUSE I NEED NAP, I'm tired, M/M, ahhhhh, he tired, i'm sorry tsuishimakei commenter, shitty quality I apologize for, ur an angle and don't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Hal/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Hal
Summary: Tuskishima should not be left alone on the weekends, he binge watches documentaries, doesn't sleep, and goes to school on Monday anyway despite the fact he hasn't slept in days. Also: I'm tired and Tsukishima is tired. Who's up for a nap?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "u should write one like this but switched like what tsukishima would be like when he's sleepy that would change my life ty for yet another gr8 fic" tsukishimakei said. 
> 
> "It'll be fun!",my brain said. 
> 
> "Huh, you could have done a lot better." I said, looking at this disaster. Hope you enjoy it.

It was the start of morning practice when they should have noticed it was just going to go downhill from there. Right before they started stretches, Yamaguchi rushed in pulling a rumpled and baggy-eyed Tsukishima behind him. 

“Sorry! Tsukki overslept, which meant I overslept too. “Yamaguchi let out a nervous laugh and started stretching, but frequently gave Tsukishima a weird look. Tsukishima lethargically stretched beside of him and quietly yawned. They were soon called to the whiteboard to talk about game strategies by Coach Ukai and sat in their usual semi-circle. 

“Okay, we need to talk about blocking when Narita is in the game. You kept a very level head and did amazingly for the situation, but with some work on block timing and receives, you could possibly play more frequently.” Ukai drew a play on the board and turned back to them, “Tsukishima if—Tsukishima?!” 

Everyone looked over to the first year to find him tucked into himself, head resting on his knees and glasses askew on his face. He was dozing and leaning precariously to the side. Yamaguchi shook him awake and Tsukishima blearily lifted his head with a confused look. 

“How did I get in the gym?” His voice sounded grating as he looked around at all of them.

“Uh, we’re having morning practice?” Asahi said scratching his neck awkwardly. “Like we do every Monday?” Tsukishima’s eyes widened comically and he looked at Yamaguchi with shock. 

“Okay.” Was all he said before straitening himself upright and looking unfocusedly to the whiteboard, still looking confused and shocked. 

“Uhhh, anyway— “Ukai continued, skipping over Tsukishima to point at Hinata, “You’re receives are getting better—“ Ukai continued to give Hinata pointers and everyone watched as Tsukishima’s head dipped and his eyes struggle to stay open. 

“Is he alright?” Kageyama hissed to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi shrugged. 

“He usually stays home when he’s this tired, so I don’t know how today’s going to go.” Yamaguchi whispered back, with a small pout on his face. “Please help me deal with him today.” Kageyama nodded, unknowingly sealing his fate. After Ukai was done talking, they were released onto the court for a six on six scrimmage and Yamaguchi shook Tsukishima awake and drug to the court. Kageyama pushed Tsukishima upright as Yamaguchi moved away to get to his spot. 

“Oi, wake up you bastard or you’ll get spiked in the face.” Kageyama urged, spinning the ball in his hands. Tsukishima hummed and visibly shook himself. Kageyama nodded as if that was that, and passed the ball to Kinnoshita so he could serve. The game started good enough. Tsukishima was more alert and only yawned a couple times. By the end of the first set, Tsukishima’s jumps were half-assed and he kept starting himself awake. Ukai benched him with a sigh and stepped into the game as the other team’s setter, putting Suga as a blocker. The game finished 2-1 Ukai’s team winning and they quickly cleaned up the gym. 

“Are you still not awake?” Yamaguchi made a face at Tsukishima who was asleep sitting up. “I told you to get some sleep, but your insomniac ass wouldn’t listen!” Yamaguchi shook Tsukishima and pulled him into the club room. Yamaguchi started changing, ignoring the fact Tsukishima had sat down and fell asleep yet again. 

“So, why is Tsukishima falling asleep everywhere?” Ennoshita pushed Tsukishima head up while Narita took pictures of the scene for him. 

“He stayed up all weekend binge watching documentaries.” Yamaguchi puffed his cheeks angrily. “He didn’t even invite me over when he did it!” 

“Is this something you two usually do?” Daichi asked, looking very dead inside just by seeing the state Tsukishima was in. 

“Yes, but I make him go to sleep after 4 A.M. so he’d have at least a couple hours of sleep. This looks more like he hasn’t slept all weekend.” Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima’s glasses off before they could drop off the end of his nose. Tsukishima muttered something and leaned into Yamaguchi’s touch. Hinata bounded over and poked Tsukishima’s cheek softly and giggled at the annoyed expression that Tsukishima made in his sleep. 

“He’s a lot nicer when he’s like this! My sister is the same way when she’s really sleepy.” Hinata ruffled Tsukishima’s hair and stepped away with a shocked look when Tsukishima looked more content than irritated. 

“His brother likes to ruffle his hair, don’ take it personally.” Yamaguchi giggles and threw Tsukishima’s clothes on him. Tsukishima’s eyes snapped open and he sat up suddenly, making Hinata squeak in surprise. 

“Change and you can sleep at your desk before class.” That must have sounded like a good offer to Tsukishima as he limply changed into his school uniform and let Yamaguchi drag him to class. 

“He smiled at Hinata.” Daichi said dumbly. 

“He was so relaxed.” Asahi added, torn between laughing and crying. At afternoon practice, Tsukishima was back to normal, albeit very grouchy. The only reference to the incident was the occasional teasing Tanaka initiated alongside the pictures Ennoshita sent everyone. As they walked out the door to go home, Yamaguchi was dragging Tsukishima behind him again, the taller spitting out half-formed and exhausted cursing. Kageyama, who agreed to help Yamaguchi had, already kept Tsukishima from face planting into various objects that day and followed them curiously with Hinata trailing after.   
The arrived at Tsukishima’s house and watched as Yamaguchi pushed him on his bed. Tsukishima automatically fell asleep, an insult to someone’s mother dying on his lips. Yamaguchi sipped off Tsukishima’s shoes and sighed. 

“Who’s up for pork buns, Tsukki’s treat?” Yamaguchi gave them a tired smile as he pulled out Tsukishima’s wallet from his bag. Hinata and Kageyama cheered, following Yamaguchi out. Tsukishima never mentioned the missing money, and the freak duo never mentioned his dinosaur collection.

**Author's Note:**

> drag me. I know you want to.


End file.
